Such hydraulic blocks are known. They are typically squat, cuboid metallic blocks for installation of hydraulic components such as hydraulic pumps, magnetic valves, hydraulic accumulators and damper chambers of a slip-regulated vehicle brake system. The hydraulic blocks hold the hydraulic components mechanically and connect them hydraulically through typically drilled connecting lines. A hydraulic block fitted with the hydraulic components forms a hydraulic assembly and is the core of the slip control system. ‘Squat’ means that hydraulic blocks often have a thickness which is around one-quarter to one-third, and rarely more than half, of the length and width. In top view, the hydraulic blocks are rectangular and often approximately square. The hydraulic block normally contains only hydraulic parts of the components. Electromechanical parts, such as coils and rotors of the magnetic valves, protrude from the hydraulic blocks. Also, an electric motor for driving the hydraulic pumps is attached to the outside of the hydraulic block.
Such a hydraulic block is known from publication DE 10 2006 059 924 A1. The known hydraulic block has receivers for brake pressure build-up valves and for brake pressure reduction valves. The receivers for the brake pressure build-up valves are arranged in the hydraulic block next to each other in a row. The receivers for the brake pressure reduction valves are arranged in the hydraulic block in a further row parallel to the row of receivers for the brake pressure build-up valves.